Slender: The Eight Pages - All Star Special
by Avatarfan1549
Summary: This is the my first story in over 2 years, its my own version of Slender: The Eight Pages. This Slender story features my favorite gaming characters that I like only. Please read this story and review it. Enjoy.


SLENDER: The Eight Pages - All Star Special

Featuring my favorite gaming characters

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Slender and the character involved in this story

**A/N: **This is my first attempt of my Slender story so please no negative or flame comments about this story. The layout and design is the same as my other stories and also special thanks to my FanFiction friend "magical fan18" for giving me this permission to use same style layout as this stories.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS (Throughout the entire story)**

Plain text: Normal speech that is in English when characters speak it and to each other.

_Italic text: Characters thoughts of walking in the creepy forest trying to collect all 8 pages while avoiding to be captured the Slender Man and the eight pages.  
_

**Story Setting:** The story is setting the creepy dark forest the same as Slender: The Eight Pages and the 8 pages are at random landmarks. For each character that enters the dark forest, the 8 pages change places by the Slender Man each night when a character enters the forest and try to find the pages.

**For Your Information (FYI):** I will try my best to improve my grammar and wording in this story and its been over 2 years since I done a story. The characters and their appearance that I'm putting the story which are:**  
**

Slender Man (Same appearance from Slender: The Eight Pages)

Jak & Daxter (In Mar's Armor costume from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale)

Raiden (This ninja exoskeleton look seen in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Princess Zelda (In her dress that first appeared from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern default look from Sonic Generations)

Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern default look from Sonic Generations)

Shadow the Hedgehog (Default look from Sonic Generations)

Silver the Hedgehog (Default look from Sonic Generations)

Blaze the Cat (Default look from Sonic Generations)

Nathan Drake (Default costume is based on his appearance from the 1st Uncharted game)

Nariko (Default costume is based on her default appearance in Heavenly Sword)

**Warning:** This story might contain fear because of the Slender Man and the setting of this story, so do not read this if you have fear.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Nathan Drake and the Eight Pages

One very dark night in the middle of nowhere near the woods, Nathan Drake was walking beside the road when he stops then looked around, he barely sees this fence that surrounds the forest. "This forest looks creepy but its been a long day for me, I hope there's shelter so I can rest for the night" he said to himself. Then he saw the pathway that leads to the forest, he climbs over to the other side of the fence and then see a flashlight in front of his feet. He bends down, pick up the flashlight, tests it to see if the light was working and to his surprise it was working. "Why would someone leave this flashlight there, something must been going on this dark forest. I'm must find out" he said about the flashlight and his surroundings. Nathan Drake turns on the flashlight, starts walking then goes left and right away he sees this very scarey tree in the distance and sees a piece of paper stuck on it _"Wait, this that a page? What is it doing here?"_ he thought as he approach it. He looks at page and see that it looks like a drawing of figure walking thorough the forest "I don't know what this drawing on this page means. I must take this with me, it maybe a clue to something" he said about the page as he pick it off the tree. He continues walking when points the flashlight to right and sees this abandoned pick up truck and the building "This must been another landmark or something, maybe a page is there" he said about the objects in front of him. Moments later, he arrives at the truck first then looks around it but there no page and then notices that the truck is missing two wheels on the right side "I can't use this to escape but anyway, no page on it, maybe this building has one" he said curiously. He then looks around the building and finally finds the second page on the back of the building, this page has a drawing of a tree with a figure beside it and on side of it read _'FOLLOWS'_ in align right downwards, when he picks up the page then looks at the first page that he got off the scarey tree and it solves 1st clue "These two pages mean that someone is following and watching me at the same time, I don't feel safe anymore. I must find more pages to see what's following me and also gets me out of there" he said as he looks at the two pages. He carries on walking, rejoins the pathway and follows it but he don't know or sees that this creature knows as the Slender Man is watching this every move and gets more aggressive the more pages that Nathan Drake collects. Will Nathan Drake collect all 8 pages then escape or be captured by the Slender Man? The question is, will Nathan Drake become the first person to collect the 8 pages solve the mystery of the Slender Man.

In the dark forest in the middle of nowhere, Nathan Drake walking thorough the forest with 2 pages out of 8 pages but still unaware that the Slender Man is watching and following him as he goes along. He then comes across a single tanker truck straight ahead from this position "This looks like another truck but its a tanker, I wonder it was fuel inside the tanker and keys to make my escape" he said hopefully. He checks the driver's side door of the truck and its locked, looks inside the cab using the light of the torch and see that the truck has no fuel and the tanker is completely empty "Dammit, this truck is useless I can't escape, the only way this to go back where I started, climb over the fence the escape into the night when I get the 8th page. Now I know what do you, maybe there is a page somewhere on this single tanker" he said about this escape plan and finding the 3rd page. He looks about the tanker and sees the 3rd page on the back, this page had _"NO NO NO NO NO NO" _on both sides of the page and a figure with a tie and a suit in middle of it. "Its this the thing that's following me in the forest, I'm I losing my mind or something" He said curiously as he picked the page off the truck "I must find more pages and see who following me" he said nervously. He turns 180 to the right and walks straight following the pathway but he didn't see the Slender Man beside a tree 700 meters away from Drake's position. A few minutes later, he sees a multiple pathways which leads to three landmarks, one leads to a tunnel on the left, the another to the multiple roomed bathhouse straight head of him and lastly the rusting tankers on this right "Three landmarks close together, I think I will go to tunnel first then loop around to the rusting tankers and finally the bathhouse where I hope that the last page this in there" he said about this plan. He enters the tunnel and sees the 4th page in middle on the left, he picks up the page read it and it had on it _"DON'T LOOK...OR IT TAKES YOU" _then he notices the flashlight was beginning to dim "This page must me warning to me, my flashlight is about run out of battery power I need to stop stalling about. I need to pick up the pages, look at him, solve them while avoiding this strange tall human being" he said bravely. He walks to the end of the tunnel then decide to turn around for a second and then sees the Slender Man at the other end of the tunnel where he entered it, he runs for 5 seconds then walks normally "That must be the creature that following me this whole time and must stay of it and to avoid capture. Its seems that that the more I look at it the more painful my headache becomes, I'm must find the pages and get out of this forest" he said about this events that just happened. Nathan Drake has 4 out of the 8 pages and has seen the Slender Man. Will he find the other 4 pages or gets captured my the Slender Man.

Nathan Drake is halfway thorough of collecting all 8 pages, he has seen the Slender Man and beginning to feel a headache coming. He goes to left and sees another landmark which look like the remains of the forest with 6 tall wooden pliers and sees the 5th page on second pier on the left, he picks up and its read _"LEAVE ME ALONE" _as walked along "I must leave it alone and I'm daring to behind me because I know that the creature is the Slender Man" he said as he walked a little faster. Because he was fast waking straight, he sees the rusting tankers and quickly finds the 6th page on the last tanker. It read _"ALWAYS WATCHES...NO EYES" _with a head with crosses on its eyes "The Slender Man has no eyes but watches, you serious? but that impossible..." before he finish this sentence the Slender Man pops up in front of him and he panics and runs straight and turns right towards the multiple roomed bathhouse also the same time, he feels this headache gets worst _"My headache is very painful! why is he not leaving me alone!?"_ he said in this mind. He enters the first room where a chair was in the left hand side if the room but no page on the chair "DAMMIT! WHERE IS THE 7TH PAGE!?" he said shouting out and losing control of this mind. Running thorough out the bathhouse trying to find the 7th page with the Slender Man very aggressive. He enters another room with is a dead end, looks around and relies its not in their "WHERE IS THE PAGE?" he said in a panic. He goes down the corridor and sees their is a left and right to more rooms, in a state of panic he goes left and finds another dead end room with a page at end of the room, he quickly picks it up and it read _"CAN'T RUN" _as he ran out of the bathhouse and runs straight down the pathway and sees that he's back at the abandoned pick up truck and the building "I'M BACK AT THIS AGAIN, I CAN DO THIS!. WHERE IS THE LAST PAGE!? THEN I ESCAPE" he said still panic. As he ran, the Slender Man teleports in front of him blocking his way, also in the trees and making Nathan Drake's headache more worst. Nathan Drake couldn't run any further and this headache is so bad that collapsed on the ground, turns facing the night time sky and sees the Slender Man at this feet with this six tentacles deployed, he looks at him and says "Its the end and..." before he finishes this last words he blacks out.

The Slender Man has successfully claimed this first victim and this secret is safe. After Nathan Drake blacked out he picks this body up with his tentacles and teleports taking Drake with him to a secret place where the Slender Man keeps this victims. Will anyone collect all eight pages, find the truth of the Slender Man and where he keeps this victims. Who will be the next person to enter the forest where the Slender Man hides and waits for another victim while collecting the 8 pages.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Shadow vs Slender Man

A few nights day later, Shadow the Hedgehog was racing down the road in the night when he stopped and noticed this pathway which leads to a very dark forest "What is this?" he wondered "Its someone trying to get my attention?" he said suspiciously. He follows the pathway and notice their was a fence in this way, he climbs over the fence and when he turns around then sees a flashlight at this feet and picks it up. "Who leaves something like this here, it looks like someone was there in this forest I'm must find out" he said about the flashlight. He turns it on and this surprise it was working "Why is this thing still working if its abandoned here?" he wondered to himself. Shadow starts walking from the fence, go right and follows the pathway then spots the flashlight to this left and sees a rusting cylinder known as the Silo. "What is this here? It looks like a rusting silo to me, is there a page here stuck on it somewhere" he said about the tall landmark. He circles around the silo from the right and then sees the 1st page, it reads _"LEAVE ME ALONE". _"What does this mean? Someone wants to be alone? I just don't know" he said as he was puzzled about this page "I must take this page maybe its a clue to something" he said and picks the page. Shadow turns around and goes straight following the pathway once again. Moments later, he finds the large rocks "Does these rocks have a page stuck one of them?" he said about the rocks as he approached it. He circles the rock from the left and finds the 2nd page on the second rock, he picks up and the page read _"CAN'T RUN"_ then he puts this right hand on his head and begins to feel pain. "Hy head hurts, what's going on here? Is something affecting my mind in this forest?" he said about this headache. He points the flashlight down a straight clearing and when he looks straight see spots a tall human being with tentacles coming from its back, Shadow walks towards it when its disappears. "What was that?, It looks like a human wearing a suit with tentacles at its back" he said about the mystery figure. Because Shadow was trying to get close to the tall human being, he was at the rusting tankers beside him from there he is standing there was page close to him on the 1st tanker. He points the flashlight to his right and sees the 3rd pages from the corner of this eyes. He goes the tanker had the 3rd page, he picks it and the page that on it _"NO NO NO NO NO NO" _on both sides of the page and a figure with a tie and a suit in middle of it. "Is this the thing that saw then disappear as soon as I tried to go near it" he said curiously about the page and the figure "Never mind, my flashlight is beginning to go dim I must find the remaining pages while avoiding this creature that's following me the whole time" he said determinedly to complete is objective. He turns around, go left towards the large rocks then go left again and follows the pathway to the next landmark. Shadow the Hedgehog has got 3 out of the 8 pages, but with the Slender Man following him. Will Shadow get the eight pages or be another victim of the Slender Man.


End file.
